


Balloons

by April151370



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Surprise Party, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April151370/pseuds/April151370
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Yang are planning a birthday party for Weiss. Surely nothing can go wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons

“How did you talk me into this?” Yang asks boredly as she blows up another balloon with the helium tank.

“Into what? Helping your beloved sister plan a surprise birthday party for her amazing wife.” Ruby replies from across the room atop a ladder as she works to hang a banner that reads “HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEISS”. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Yang says as she ties the balloon off.

“Yang, I have planned you a birthday party every year for the last 12 years. The least you can do is help me put on one birthday party for the love of my life.” Ruby says climbing off of the ladder.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yang grumbles. “How many balloons did you want?”

“Um, let’s see… There is already like ten. I’d say like 15 more would be about perfect. They can be floaters. The kids will have fun popping them.”

“So will I,” Yang says mischievously.

“You’re such a child. I think everything is done except for the balloons. People should be arriving anytime now. So, I’m going to leave you in charge of balloons and letting people in. I’m going to go get my wife. I will be back in an hour try not to destroy everything,” Ruby says as she grabs her keys and purse and heads for the door.

“I’ll do my best!” Yang shouts as Ruby closes the door.

An hour later Ruby is leading her wife up the back steps as she says, “You really didn’t need to pick me up, Ruby.”

“I know, I just missed you and had a craving for some coffee, “Ruby replies as she opens the front door and leads her wife inside. Based on the laundry room no one would expect that there was a party a mere two rooms away in the living room. She distracts Weiss through appetizer filled kitchen with a kiss while pulling her towards the door. 

As soon as she has Weiss in the room she breaks the kiss off, planning to join the mass of people waiting to surprise her wife. Instead, Ruby is the one to be surprised. Inside her living room is not only a mass of people, but also a mass of balloons. She half-heartedly joins in on the “SURPRISE!” and gives her wife a peck on the cheek before grabbing Yang and dragging her into the kitchen.

“Yang, is there seventy balloons on my living room floor?”

“Well, technically there are only sixty balloons in that room, but anyways you said you wanted that many.” Yang defends herself. 

“I asked for 15 more balloons,” she says trying to cover her annoyance.

“No. I distinctly remember you asking for 50 more balloons.”

“I…” she begins, “You know what? Nevermind. It doesn’t matter. All of the people I love are in my living room. A couple of extra balloons doesn’t change that,” She says and rejoins the throng of people. She spends the next couple of hours surrounded by the people she has known since and catching up. Even when everyone is gone there is still happiness in her heart, because she knows that she’ll soon see them again and that she’ll have Weiss by her side every night for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a little mushy today. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> As always feel free to let me know what you thought!


End file.
